Kurokami: The Mototsumitama's curse
by Ronnin-themanwithnoprinciples
Summary: A month after Kuro and Yakumo left for the Holy Land, Kuro suddenly hears three voices telling her there is more to the Masagami curse than the Doppelganger System. After a year of waiting, what could these three mysterious people have in store for Kuro?
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any content from Kurokami, I only claim my OC's introduced in the story.


	2. Restoring the Holy Land

Kurokami: The Mototsumitama's Curse

_Chapter 1: Restoring the Holy Land_

**Time Frame: 1 month after Kuro and Yakumo returned to the Holy Land.**

"Princess," Yakumo called out to Kuro, who has herself isolated to keep the Doppelganger System locked away within her.

"Oh, Yakumo, how is the restoration coming along?" Kuro asked smiling at Yakumo, always happy to see her friend.

"It's coming along well. Although restoring order within the tribes of Mototsumitama is more difficult than restoring the Holy Land from the Masagami's attack." Yakumo replied. "We're making progress though."

"I see, keep up the good work." Kuro told Yakumo, and she turned around.

"Oh, Princess," Yakumo said, and Kuro turned back toward him to see an apple flying toward her, and she caught it in her hand. "I thought you might be a little hungry, so I brought you that." Yakumo said with a smile, then turned around and left.

Just as Yakumo got out of the cave, he stopped walking. "Shouldn't you also be going back to your tribe? There isn't much left to record here." Yakumo said, turning his head halfway to look at Nam, who was sitting on top of the cave entrance, eating one of the many Joy Joy bars she had taken from Riona just before they all returned to the Holy Land.

"On the contrary," Nam replied. "With the Lion God Princess, who is also the Masagami, putting herself in eternal solitude to protect all humans; along side the restoration of the Holy Land as a whole, I'd say there is much for me to record before I take my leave."

"I see, well if your going to hang around, the least you could do is help with the restoration." Yakumo said with a grin.

"I just record history, I'm not supposed to act myself." Nam said as an excuse.

"You sure seemed to work real hard at protecting Kuro during the battle with the Masagami for someone who's only suppose to record." Yakumo stating, making Nam's excuse invalid.

Nam got flustered from this comment. "That was a completely different set of circumstances! If the Masagami had won I would have nothing left to record!"

"Sounds like a weak excuse to me. But fine, do what you want." Yakumo said, getting bored of the conversation and dropping it, then walked away.

Yakumo started walking through a forest when Mikami showed up, leaning against a tree. "Are you sure it's okay letting Kuro burden everything on her own?" She asked Yakumo.

"Of course not, but its not like we can do anything, right?" Yakumo replied.

"I suppose your right. Still, it feels wrong just leaving her up there alone." Mikami replied.

"I feel the same way." Yakumo said, then sighed. "Well I need to go."

"Your class?" Mikami asked.

"Yeah," Yakumo replied, walking away.

After a while, Yakumo arrived at a dojo. Although instead of entering it, he walked around the back of it where he found a gravesite. This was where they had all decided to bury Reishin after he gave his life to kill the Masagami. Yakumo kneeled down in front of the grave and paid his respects.

"Rest in peace, Lord Reishin." Yakumo said, then stood up and entered the dojo's back entrance.

This dojo used to be Reishin's, where Yakumo was his top student. As a tribute to Reishin's memory, Yakumo decided to take over the dojo so it wouldn't have to close down.

Kuro just finished eating the apple Yakumo gave her, and was just about to go back to meditating when she suddenly heard someone behind her. "Don't you want to know?" The voice asked, surprising Kuro, but when she looked back, there was no one there.

"Wh-at?" Kuro asked.

"The curse of the Masagami, don't you want to know?" The voice asked.

"Doppelganger system?" Kuro questioned, believing that to be the Masagami's curse, placed on humans.

The voice laughed at Kuro's response. "Are you really that dim, 'princess'?" The voice asked, mocking that Kuro was the princess.

At this Kuro stood up and turned around. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She yelled.

A moment of silence past and then Nam entered the cave, running toward Kuro. "Princess, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nam, was that you just now?" Kuro questioned.

"Was what me?" Nam asked in reply.

The voice laughed again, and Kuro turned around to try and find where it was coming from. "Silly Princess, she thinks she's stopped the curse by isolating herself here forever." The voice said, then another voice laughed.

"Do you think we should tell her the truth?" The second voice asked.

"Nah," A third voice joined in. "I think it would hurt her too much."

The three voices laughed together at Kuro, which got her very angry. "Where are you! Come out here cowards!" Kuro shouted to the voices.

"Princess," Nam said and Kuro looked back at her. "What are you doing?" She asked, surprising Kuro.

"Don't you hear them?" Kuro asked, and heard the three laughing voices again.

"Hear what? There's no one in here but you and me." Nam told Kuro, trying to get her to calm down.

"Poor, poor princess," The first voice said. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"When should we make our move huh?" The second voice asked.

"I say in a year, once they finish the restoration of the Holy Land." The third voice suggested.

"I say that sounds good, that way there's nothing getting in the way." The first voice agreed.

"One year it is, see you then, 'princess'." The second voice said and all three of them laughed again, still mocking her entirely.

Finally there voices faded. "Princess?..." Nam asked Kuro, worried about the strange behavior she was exerting.

Kuro calmed down before speaking. "Nam, do you know if there is anything else to the Masagami's curse than just the Doppelganger system?" She asked. If anyone knew the answer to that question, it would be Nam.

"Huh, what's this all of a sudden?" Nam asked, Kuro's question out of place since she could not hear the voices.

"Just tell me, is there?" Kuro pleaded.

Nam thought for a moment. "When the Masagami were destroyed by the combined efforts of the Mototsumitama and humans, they placed a curse onto the world, the Doppelganger System, where if two people with the same face meet, the one with less tera would die, and their tera would then be transferred to the root. Although..." Nam cut off, thinking again.

"Although what?" Kuro asked.

"It never occurred to me until you asked, but although human's and Mototsumitama worked together to kill the Masagami, making them equally at fault in the Masagami's eyes. Yet even with that fact, the recorded history only speaks of the Doppelganger System, the curse the Masagami placed on _humans_. Why then, is there not a curse placed on the Mototsumitama?" Nam questioned, and suddenly the voice's words made sense.

_"The Masagami's curse, don't you want to know?"_ That was the question posed to Kuro by the voice, if the Doppelganger was just the curse placed on human's, and there was a second curse placed upon the Mototsumitama, then that must be what the voice was talking about.

"What's all this about Princess?" Nam asked.

"I heard voices just now, three of them, one asked me if I wanted to know about the Masagami's curse. When I mentioned the Doppelganger System, it just laughed." Kuro told Nam. "Then they said something about making there move in a year, after restoration of the Holy Land was completed."

"This is intriguing." Nam said, thinking over the situation.

"Nam, I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you go back to your tribe and look through the records for some clue on this matter?" Kuro asked.

"Of course. And besides, if I want this to get recorded properly, I'll have to know what these people are talking about." Nam said, leaving the cave.

After Nam left, Kuro sat down again and began to meditate, but she couldn't stop thinking about the three voices and who they could be. "In one year they said they would make their move, I guess I'll find out who they are then..."

**One year later**

Yakumo, Nam and Mikami met up in front of the entrance to the cave Kuro kept herself in. Kuro had told Yakumo and Mikami about the three voices she heard as well, they were the people she trusted most. The deadline the voices gave Kuro had arrived, and they were going to make sure they were ready for it, whatever _it_ was.

Somewhere else in the Holy Land a young girl looked around and then entered a small house, where two other girls were waiting for her. "So, it's been a year." The girl that just entered told the other two.

"So it has, do you think she's become any brighter since then?" One of the girls already there asked.

"Well she had that recorder girl go try find the information, so my guess is not very much if at all." The second girl already there answered.

The three of them the began to laugh, laughing at Kuro and her ignorance of them, their plan, and the truth of the Masagami curse.


	3. Among the Enemy

_Chapter 2: Among the Enemy  
><em>

Three girls walked around the Holy Land. However no one paid these girls any mind at all, as absolutely nothing was wrong with a few Mototsumitama's walking around together. However in reality, these three Mototsumitama's were quite dangerous. These girls are the ones who spoke to Kuro inside her mind, telling her the curse of the Masagami was not just about the Doppelganger System. These three knew something about the Masagami's curse that not a single other soul in the Holy Land had any knowledge of. Even Nam, one of the Holy Land's history keepers', was unable to supply an answer when asked what it could be.

"We gave her a deadline, and now that's it's been met, it's only courteous of us to hold our end of the bargain." One of the girls said quietly so only her two companions would hear. She had long maroon colored hair she tied at the base of her neck and black eyes, and she wore a red and black Chinese fighting outfit.

"That's right Skuld. So the only question that remains is whether or not we should tell her about the curse strait out or not?" The second girl said. This girl was a bit younger than the other two; she had black hair that went just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a karate-like shirt and a beige skirt.

"We shouldn't tell them. Telling them about the curse ahead of time could change our overall plans. And you shouldn't be using our names so openly like that!" The third told the younger girl. This girl had short cut black hair and gold eyes, and wore dark Taekwondo shirt with no sleeves, kendo-like pants and was barefoot.

"Let it go, Verdandi, it's not like we need to hide our identities." Skuld told the third. "It won't make much difference soon anyways."

"S-still," Verdandi protested.

The three girls stopped at the base of the forest that led up to the entrance to where Kuro was kept. "Alright, you two know what you need to do. I'll go pay a proper visit to our little Princess." Skuld told her companions.

"Right, I'll head off then!" The younger girl said happily and ran off, jumping across anything she went past.

"I'll be waiting up ahead." Verdandi said and began walking into the forest.

"Alright then, Princess, let's see how well you've prepared in the past year." Skuld whispered to herself, and then vanished from sight.

"Princess, we're here." Yakumo stated as he, Mikami and Nam entered Kuro's cave.

"Thanks for coming, as you know the deadline is up, so we need to prepare for the worst." Kuro told them.

"Princess, if I may?" Nam asked.

"Of course, what did you find out about the Masagami's curse?" Kuro asked.

"That's the problem, I couldn't find anything. And I don't mean I looked through the old records of the war with the Masagami and didn't find anything. I mean to say I couldn't find the records on the Masagami war at all." Nam explained.

"What, how is that possible?" Mikami asked.

"I don't know, and when I asked where they were, the others in my tribe didn't know where they had gone either. They just vanished into thin air..."

"You have me to thank for that." Someone suddenly said from the cave entrance and in walked a girl none of them had seen before.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked as he turned around and became defensive.

"I thought it would be obvious after what I said. I'm the person who told you there was more to the Masagami's curse; call me Skuld." She said.

"So what is it? What else is there to the Masagami curse?" Kuro inquired.

"More importantly," Nam began. "How did you get your hands on the Masagami's history files?"

"I snuck into your tribe and took them right out from under their noses."

"So why is it I didn't know about this extra part of the Masagami curse if it was in the history? There's no chance I overlooked it." Nam asked.

"You didn't, the third part of the Masagami curse is never mentioned in the history files." Skuld told them. "I had the same thought years ago that you had after I spoke with you last year 'princess.' You see/"

"Wait, did you say 'third part' of the Masagami curse?" Mikami interrupted.

"That's right, you know about both the other parts don't you?" Skuld asked, genuinely surprised.

"Right, the two parts history speaks of is first of all the Doppelganger System." Nam said. "And the second I guess you all never thought of as a curse, it was placed on the Masagami itself so one of the three would be reincarnated continuously as a Mototsumitama, the reason Kuro was born."

"That's right; your 'princess' is the reincarnation of one of the three Masagami." Skuld said, holding up three fingers. "You understand now right? There were three Masagami, so the Masagami's curse is a three-part curse, one curse from each."

"I see," Kuro said.

"Now back to what I was saying before I was interrupted." Skuld said. "As I was saying, the third part is never mentioned in the known history. But like the 'princess' over there who realized there was more to the curse, I had that thought a few years back. So to try and confirm my suspicions, I snuck into the history archives and stole the records from the war with the Masagami. Although it was never stated directly, I did find underlying context pointing to me being right. However, I still couldn't be certain until a certain incident when the Holy Land was split open." Skuld said, referring to when the Masagami unleashed their full powers to do so.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked. "What did you find?"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I'm not about to tell you everything right off the bat." Skuld answered rudely. "The only other thing I'm going to tell you is my goal. My plan is to become the next Masagami." She told them with a lust for power in her voice.

"What, is that even possible?" Nam asked, and the others looked at her in surprise, as this made two thing someone knew that she didn't.

"Consider that your final hint. Now I'd rather just walk out of here so I can finish preparing. But something tells me you aren't letting me go out of here without a fight." Skuld said.

"Not a chance! We can't possibly let you become the Masagami, not after everything the first three put us through!" Was Yakumo's reply; he ran forward and punched Skuld.

Skuld grinned as if she actually wanted this to happen. Skuld steadied herself and put one hand in front of her. Just as Yakumo's fist crossed her arm, she pushed it up and to the right so that it went over her shoulder instead of hitting her. Then she used Yakumo's momentum against him and brought her leg up and connected the front of her calf with Yakumo, knocking him backward.

"Yakumo!" Kuro cried out and was about to get up to fight herself when Mikami rushed forward to try her odds.

"Take this!" Mikami told Skuld and jumped over her and brought her fist down on top of her.

Again Skuld readied herself for the attack without moving, but rather then deflecting the attack like she had Yakumo's, Skuld just barely twisted her body back to avoid it. At the same time Skuld brought up her left palm and sped past Mikami's defenses to deliver an attack to her chest, knocking her back as well.

"Mikami!" Kuro cried out again, seeing two of her friends get defeated in less than 10 seconds without so much as moving Skuld.

"So you want to take a go at me, 'princess?" Skuld asked Kuro, but Kuro couldn't seem to move, she was petrified by fear. If someone with so much strength on their own became a Masagami, what would ever become of the world if she actually achieved it? "And what about you?" Skuld asked Nam, obviously seeing Kuro's fear.

Nam remained motionless and said nothing, but stared at Skuld as if her very face made her want to vomit.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be going." Skuld said.

"Stop right there," Yakumo said as he got up and ran at Skuld again. However, before he could attack, Skuld just vanished from sight

For a moment no one moved or said anything, but finally Nam broke the quiet. "We shouldn't dwell on this too much, we still have our own affairs to worry about."

Yakumo tried to argue. "But-"

"We can't do anything about her plan until we know how she is supposed to achieve it and what she plans to do in the mean time. She said she still needed to prepare herself before becoming a Masagami, that means she must have something planned to keep us busy in the meantime, or she wouldn't have told us about her plan at all." Nam explained the situation, doing her best to stay calm for the others.

Another moment of silence past, then Kuro spoke up. "Nam is right Yakumo. We need to stay calm right now. You should get to your students Yakumo." Kuro said.

Hearing this from Kuro, Yakumo calmed down and nodded, then walked out of the cave. "I guess we should go too." Mikami said to Nam, who nodded and the two left as well so Kuro could be alone.

Mikami went off ahead of Nam through the forest in front of the cave. She ran through quickly so she could get back to her tribe, but in the middle of the forest someone sitting beneath one of the trees spoke up. "Hello there."

"Who are you?" Mikami asked, it wasn't often someone would wander out into these woods, so this girl seemed suspicious.

"My name's Verdandi. What's yours?" Verdandi asked.

"Mikami, what are you doing out here?" Mikami asked the girl she had no way of knowing actually worked with Skuld.

"I come out here every now and then just to clear my head. Being surrounded by nature instead of people calms me down." Verdandi answered.

Mikami laughed. "Am I an exception of something, you seemed like you wanted someone to talk to."

"Well it's not like I'm anti-social or anything, crowds annoy me, but someone to speak calmly with is always nice." Verdandi told Mikami, who looked up at the sun through the trees.

"I guess so, huh?" Mikami said with a smile.

Yakumo finished paying his respects at Reishin's grave and entered the dojo to begin teaching his class. Upon entering the dojo he found his many students already sparring with one another, a sight that pleased him quite. "Everyone, attention," Yakumo called, and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen. "Before we start up today's lesson there's someone I want you all to meet." Yakumo said, and as if responding to a cue, the Dojo door opened behind everyone, and a person entered. "I'd like you all to meet your new instructor, Urdr." Yakumo introduced the young girl in a karate shirt and skirt whom had a pleased smile on her face.


	4. Undercover

_Chapter 3: Undercover_

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Urdr. Starting today I'll be your new instructor." Urdr announced.

Both Urdr and Yakumo however noticed immediately that there were some unsure faces among the students. It was to be expected, most of the men here were already older than Yakumo by many years. Having a new instructor even younger than him, not to mention a girl, would not have made them comfortable. The few female students that were here saw the expressions on the men as an insult, although they too were uncomfortable about having such a young instructor.

But Yakumo had already planned for this. "Kamon, would you please step forward." He said, and one of the female students stood up. "I would like you to have a short sparring match with Urdr."

Kamon was a tall and robust woman. She had been around as long as Yakumo could remember, even back when Reishin was still here. She was by far one of the strongest people in the dojo and well respected by the other students. "Very well," Kamon said and walked up to the front to stand in front of Urdr.

"Please don't hold back now." Urdr requested of her opponent, and the two took bows before getting into their ready positions.

Yakumo went and had a seat with the students. "Begin," He said, and Kamon made the first move.

Kamon ducked down and swept her leg swiftly in an attempt to throw Urdr off the ground. But the attempt failed; Urdr jumped just before Kamon's sweep would connect and span over her head and landed behind her where their backs were to each other. Kamon used her planted foot and twisted her body so she would be facing Urdr again. At the same time Urdr turned quickly and swung her hand in a sideways chop going for Kamon's neck.

There was no time to think; once Kamon saw the incoming attack she merely thrust her fist at Urdr's stomach. But Urdr did not hesitate in her attack, but instead stopped the turning of her body and sucked in her gut while at the same time using her free hand to grab Kamon's fist and pull it to the side.

This combination of maneuvers kept Kamon's attack from making any contact with Urdr, while at the same time keeping anything from coming between her own attack and Kamon's neck. And with that the spar was over.

Urdr had stopped her hand from striking Kamon's neck just before actually making contact while continuing to hold Kamon's fist in her hand. Kamon's expression was the same as the other students who on looked this spectacle- amazed. Kamon herself could not believe what every sense she had was telling her just happened and just stared at the young girl called Urdr.

Urdr however smiled with complete satisfaction and placed her hand on Kamon's shoulder as a sign of approval. "Excellent, you didn't hold anything back." She said to Kamon and took a step back.

Yakumo smiled; he had established what he wanted. No one in the dojo would have any problem accepting Urdr as an instructor after what they had just witnessed. "Now then, let's get class started."

"So Verdandi, What kind of things did you have in mind to talk about?" Mikami asked as she took a seat on the ground next to the girl she had no way of knowing was her enemy.

"Nothing in particular; basically whatever comes to mind." Verdandi answered, lying down on the grass. "Have any family?" She asked Mikami.

"None worth talking about." Mikami answered. "I'm part of the Ginko clan but as far as my direct family goes I only ever had a father, and I never did like him anyways. What about you?"

"Me," Verdandi thought for a moment. "My parent's were never around while I was growing up; I learned self-defense at an early age." She said. "I practically had to raise myself and I had to grow up really quick."

"Sounds rough," Mikami stated.

"It was, but I turned out alright."

"So, Verdandi, got any hobbies other than getting away from crowds?"

"I've always liked studying the Human world. After all, we are supposed to protect the Tera balance of earth; I for one want to know about the people I'm protecting."

"That's a valid point." Mikami replied, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"There was a time I studied and taught myself a human fighting style as well; Taekwondo it was called. Most Mototsumitama see them as weak, but I think they're more useful than people give them credit for."

"Oh, trust me; I know the worth of humans." Mikami responded and looked down at her hand, and thought about Excel and Shingo.

After that though, there was a silence due to a lack of topics to really talk about. After a minute or so, Verdandi flipped herself up to her feet. "Well, I'd best get going."

"Oh, do you have somewhere to be?" Mikami asked

"I'm meeting a couple of friends later today. It's not for a while but I like to be early to these kinds of things." Verdandi replied and then began walking toward town.

In a secret place, the girl who had appeared before Kuro – Skuld – waited for her comrades to return from their undercover assignments. Just then, the entrance to the area opened up and a single figure walked in. Seeing the young woman, Skuld smiled. "Well you're here early as usual, Verdandi. Urdr's class doesn't let out for another half-hour." She told Verdandi. "You could have used that time to make sure you were properly embedded into Mikami's life."

"Well, we lost things to talk about. Leaving it at that and 'running' into her later seemed like a better plan than sitting around doing nothing for 30 minutes." Verdandi responded with a shrug, and then walked over to sit down next to Skuld.

After waiting awhile, Urdr finally showed up as well. "I'm back!" She told her friends with a cheery attitude as she spun around in the doorway.

As Urdr approached the other two, they noticed she had worked up quite a sweat from teaching at the dojo. "Well, how'd it go on your end?" Skuld asked.

"Infiltration successful; no problem! Yakumo trusts me completely." Urdr reported without dropping her chipper attitude. "And what about you Verdandi?"

"I made Mikami believe we had similar childhoods growing up to give her a point of relation to draw from. If I were to ask if she had a moment to talk, she'd listen to what I had to say from that because she's just a considerate person." Verdandi explained.

"What kind of story did you feed her?" Skuld asked, interested to hear.

"I told her I had negligent parents that were never around, forcing me to take care of myself." Verdandi answered, a sly grin appearing on her face as she did. "Which is pretty much the exact opposite of my actual childhood of being a pampered only child."

Hearing the ruse, Skuld held back a laugh. "Quite the actress aren't you, Verdandi?" She asked rhetorically.

"Wow, you're playing her like a fiddle." Urdr aid with approval.

"Well then, Skuld, how did the 'princess' take everything you told her?" Verdandi asked.

"Exactly how we predicted. They can't even begin to comprehend my plans to become the Masagami. They realize there is still something I need to do to get there, but other than that they don't have a clue. They don't even think I have comrades."

"Which will just make it more of a shock when we betray them, right?" Urdr stated and then giggled. "Oh I can't wait to see their faces!"

"Those will make for good shows, won't it?" Skuld noted. "Well then, if that's everything, I should get back to the primary preparations for our big plan." She told the others and stood up, opening the door and leaving.

Soon after, Verdandi and Urdr stood up to leave as well. "Man, I still shiver at the thought of the three of us becoming Masagami." Verdandi noted with a smile on her face.

"Me too, I can't wait for that moment." Urdr said in response, and then the two of them left as well.


End file.
